


Together

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18 year old Peter, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of ignores a lot of the movie, M/M, PTSD, Smut, Spoilers, definitely no proposal, post avengers: endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: POST ENDGAME--------------------------------------After having returned from the dead, and spending time with his aunt, Peter finally returns to Tony.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS  
> But not really I guess?!  
> \------------------------
> 
> I read a synopsis of the movie and talked to my friend about it (who came up with the not proposal idea, thanks E!), and unsurprising I don't like this movie either, I won't hide that fact lol. Let's just say I ignore a lot of it, and sort of see it as a mash up of some of the other things I wrote about with Tony/Peter and possibly even Thor/Loki. It's a bit of a mess, timeline wise, but if you're interested check out my account for more fics :) 
> 
> Basically, after reading all that, I needed some feel good fluff. You're always free to tell me some prompts, or just chat with me (like on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard) for example), but this may be my last Marvel fic. I just hope someone can find a bit of fluff in this :'D Just this once, everybody lives!!

After everything was said and done, after the dust had settled literally and metaphorically, Tony was still here. Tony still had his tower and New York was still his daily view from the moment he got up from his very rare naps, to the time he pulled down the blinds to be able to work in peace.

 

He knew that everyone else was as restless as he was. Things seemed surreal to him now. They had come to the brink of extinction and somehow everything - almost everything - was back to normal. But they had changed, all of them, forever.

 

The clumsy pitter patter of soft feet on metal floor attracted his attention. Peter could be completely silent if he wanted to be. The fact that Tony could hear him was for his benefit, a small warning before he knocked on the door. Not that Tony had anything to hide from him anymore.

 

“Let him in, Jarvis.”

 

The door opened softly and Peter stepped inside. Tony could see his reflection in the window he was using to take in the New York city skyline. It was late, or well, rather he should say it was dark, as these past weeks he had completely lost track of time. But seeing Peter here made his heart ache all over again. Of course he had needed to go to his aunt, to his friends, to celebrate that he was alive again.

 

Tony could not get his voice out of his head. The hurt, the fear. Nor could he get rid of the look in his eyes when they had seen each other again. Relief, physical relief, and the love he always showed so clearly in the way he looked at Tony.

 

Peter closed the distance between them, the last few steps he almost went into a run, the backpack he’d been holding fell to the floor and then he was hugging him from behind, face pressed against his back. Tony wished he hadn’t been drinking. But with a wave of his hand a tiny coaster floated up to him and he set down his glass of whiskey, then got Peter’s arms loose enough around him that he could turn around and return his hug. They held onto each other desperately, like they could both vanish again at any moment.

 

That fear was still there. Maybe it would never go away.

 

The young man was shaking in his arms, and his emotions, his tears, got to Tony too. The two of them sank down to the ground and Tony let them both rest against the glass window.

 

“I wanted to come earlier,” Peter said, his voice unsteady. Tears rolled down his cheeks that Tony brushed away.

 

“It’s okay. I understand. I’m sure your aunt wouldn’t let you go.” He paused for a moment. “Does she know you’re here?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter said softly. “I told her I wanted to make sure you guys were okay. It’s not… technically a lie.”

 

No, not technically. What had he done to this beautiful young man? It hadn’t taken long for Peter to confess to him after his 18th birthday, and Tony had tried to resist for a while. But truth was, he was a dirty old man in love with brave, wonderful, intelligent Peter. He had taken his virginity and made him not even consider anyone else. Because Peter idolised him, because he was the great Tony Stark that had gone down on him. The way he had said that had made Tony laugh.

 

Now he wasn’t laughing so much anymore. But despite everything, or maybe because of it, he couldn’t tell Peter to leave, to break this off.

 

“How are you feeling about pizza?,” Tony asked him. And that produced a smile. Damn it, he really was in love.

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

They were both in comfortable clothes and watching something random on Netflix when the pizza had come and they were munching on it. What was important was the fact that they were here, together. Tony could feel Peter’s warmth against him, hear his little laugh when something funny happened, saw his beautiful eyes look up at him when he pressed just a little closer.

 

“Can you kiss me?,” Peter asked him.

 

Fuck. He was bad, he was damn bad for finding that a turn on.

 

“You don’t need to ask,” he said, instead of the right thing.

 

With his free hand he reached out to grab his chin, tilted his head a little further up and leaned in. The kiss was chaste first, and he pulled back again. Then another, lingering on those soft lips for a few more moments. Peter’s breath felt hot on his lips when he breathed in sharply, filling his lungs with air once more. And then neither of them held back when it was Peter who first parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Pizza and Netflix was forgotten as they lay there kissing, and Tony inched back a little to not let him feel anything going on… down there.

 

This was not the time right now. There was something about Peter that was still fragile, he could tell. He showed it in the way he kissed him, and in the way he held on to him when they briefly pulled away. Tony had to make sure that he felt safe with him, it was the least he could promise him. At least that promise he would never break.

 

He still couldn’t sleep that night so he watched over Peter, curled up against him. Somehow he fit perfectly against his body. The irony of it. With Pepper it was a tangle of limbs that often turned out to just be uncomfortable. But Peter was smaller and just… fit. The smile that brought to his face faded quickly when he saw Peter frown in his sleep. The frown was quickly followed by whimpering, a terrible scared little noise he had never heard from Peter before.

 

“I don’t feel so good…”

 

“Shit, shit, shit, Peter, Peter wake up,” he quickly rose his voice and started shaking him. He couldn’t go through this anymore, he couldn’t let Peter go through this again.

 

With a start, Peter woke up again, tears in his eyes once more. He quickly looked up at Tony and hugged him. No, clung to him for dear life.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he told Peter, rubbing his back. “I’m here, everything is okay.”

 

The shaking and crying didn’t stop for a while, and he could almost feel Peter’s rapidly beating heart in his chest. Only when Peter was ready for him to let go, he did, and the two settled against the head of the bed. Neither of them would be sleeping again.

 

“I have to ask,” Tony said, his voice raspy. “You don’t have to answer but I have to ask. Did you feel it coming? Were you in pain?”

 

His heart sank when he watched Peter nodding.

 

“I felt- sensed it,” he said very quietly. “Being… torn apart. Worse than that I saw you and- and I knew there wasn’t enough time to k-kiss you. And then there was just nothing. Sometimes that’s all I see in my dreams. Nothing. Is that all there is, after it’s all gone? Nothing?”

 

“I… don’t know,” he finished lamely, hating himself for it. But he couldn’t lie. What did he know? “But… I don’t think what he did was… The real thing, if that makes sense. What he did was a wrong thing, very wrong. It has to be different when it’s for real.”

 

“I hope so.” Peter’s voice sounded tired, defeated. Tony couldn’t help but pull him closer again, to hold him in his arms. “Aunt May said that I should… see someone. Do you… do you know anyone?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Tony huffed. “You could almost call her the Avengers’ personal therapist. I’ll give her a call, okay. Don’t worry about money.”

 

“Thank you, Tony,” Peter sighed. And once more, a little happier, when Tony kissed the top of his head. “I don’t know how to even talk about these things but… yeah.”

 

“Neither did I. That’s why she’s the professional. Let her lead, it’s going to help, I promise. Even if it’s slow.”

 

“Okay....,” his voice drifted off, then, even more quiet. “Okay.”

 

“Want to sleep some more?,” Tony asked, knowing the answer.

 

“Can we play something? Mortal Kombat?”

 

“Wait, are you even old enough to play that?,” Tony teased him, earning a little fake punch from Peter. He knew that if he punched for real, it would hurt.

 

“Matter of fact I am! And I’ll kick your butt.”

 

“Oh I’d like to see you try.”

 

They stayed up until the next morning rose and their controller’s batteries were finally empty, and Tony was utterly defeated. He blamed Peter’s spider reflexes.

 

“I blame your spider reflexes,” he said, falling back on the bed. The lack of sleep was starting to wear him down.

 

“Excuses, excuses…,” Peter trailed off, and it took Tony to lift his head slightly to notice that he was busy looking at the part of his belly where his shirt had ridden up a little.

 

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

 

Promptly, Peter took out his phone and took a picture.

 

“Oh this is nice,” he said, shifting to lie by Tony’s side and show him the view of him, sleep deprived, a little roughed up, but still looking kinda handsome. “I’ll put this as my wallpaper.”

 

“Yeah, go ahead, tell the entire world we’re together.”

 

“I know you don’t mean that but… We are?,” Peter asked. There they were again, those innocent eyes.

 

“I just meant-”

 

“No,” Peter’s voice was suddenly firm. He sat up again. “I was hoping you wouldn’t start again. You don’t get to do that, not after what happened. No. I love you, and you love me, and after frikkin’- dying in your arms you don’t get to pretend anymore that’s not true! I don’t care if we have to hide but-”

 

During that rant, Tony had gathered what energy he had left to sit up again. Peter was right. He was absolutely right. He had done so many bad things but even if he didn’t love him, he owed him this, at least, for as long as Peter wanted it. And so he kissed him. Wrapped his arms around him, pulled him into his lap and kissed him.

 

“S-So that’s a yes then?,” Peter demanded, although a little flustered. “To- To boyfriends?”

 

“Yes, boyfriends.”

 

“Good,” the sigh of relief was far too obvious. “Good.”

 

Peter let his head rest on his shoulder, and here they were again. Together. Really together. And slowly sinking back on the bed. Tony wondered if aunt May would expect him back again soon, whether she was worried, but he didn’t want this to end. The fear and pain he had felt when Peter had been gone was still too real. This was good. Right here was good.

 

He felt Peter shift underneath him. And then a careful kiss against his throat. Shifting again, a shy hand, over his back, hesitating, then resting on his ass. Peter wanted sex, and his advances were clumsy but adorable. And kinda hot. Tony always felt that way when he initiated.

 

“I’m not sure I can get it up right now,” Tony said truthfully. “Haven’t slept in a while.”

 

“Maybe just a little bit,” Peter mumbled. “From behind. Hold me?”

 

Christ, what was he asking? Before Tony could ask for clarification Peter sat up and shrugged out of his shirt. There were no marks on his body, no scars to show what had happened to him. With his hair in disarray, he wriggled out of his pants too.

 

He knew exactly where the lube was in Tony’s bedside table and grabbed it, before he turned around. His back was now facing Tony, that beautiful back, and he couldn’t help but caress the side of his body, that lovely curve that looked so beautiful sleeping in his bed, framed against the early morning sun.

 

And then he was watching as Peter lube up his own finger, and reached back to push it inside him. He had never done something like that in front of Tony, and maybe, he realised as all available blood rushed down into his groin, he wasn’t quite too tired to do this.

 

“Damn, Peter,” he cursed, still watching even as he undressed himself. “That’s… you ever done this yourself?”

 

“Mhm,” Peter mumbled, mostly into his pillow. “At home. Without you. Wanting you.”

 

“Fuck, Peter,” he quickly settled in behind him, and grabbed the lube too. Along with him, he pushed in another finger, guiding him gently. “Let me hear you.”

 

Upon hearing those words Peter turned his head again so Tony could see him and kiss his cheek. When they both pushed deeper into him, he moaned weakly, his voice shaking a little bit. God, he was hot.

 

“Let me take over,” Tony whispered and Peter nodded in reply. Carefully he replaced Peter’s finger with another of his own, finding that sweet spot deeper inside him. “That good, sweetheart?”

 

“Y-Yeah, god…,” Peter sighed. Tony knew he had to be a bit more careful, sometimes he got overwhelmed because of his powers. But they were both too tired to go at it hard or fast. “Tony…”

 

Hearing his name sighed in this way he inched a little closer, started peppering kisses where he could. His forehead, his cheek, then shifting to reach his shoulder. Peter was relaxed under his touch, and knowing how he had to feel to be ready for him, Tony pulled his fingers out again.

 

The crinkling of the condom made Peter turn around.

 

“We don’t need that, do we?,” he asked.

 

“Peter, you should always have safe sex. You know better than that.”

 

“But.. it is safe,” he insisted. “I am, and so are you… right?”

 

The implication was right there. Had he slept with anyone else in that time where he had been gone? Was there any reason to think this wasn’t safe for him? That kid trusted him too much.

 

“Yeah, I am,” he said, and kissed him. He felt Peter reach back and take the condom out of his hand.

 

“Then we don’t need that.”

 

“Peter…”

 

“I love you, Tony,” he whispered, and reached back to pull him closer.

 

As they shared another kiss Tony’s hand wandered on his own. Once more along the curve of his side, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. Back around his belly, flat and still a little soft, it moved up to find a nipple, hard between his fingers as he teased it a little bit. Against his lips, Peter moaned softly, ever so sensitive, ever so responsive. When Tony pulled him even closer, he would surely feel his erection between his cheeks. Without him meaning to, his own hips moved, rubbing his cock between them.

 

God, sometimes he felt like a teenager when he was with Peter.

 

“Put it inside, Tony,” Peter told him breathlessly. “Please, I want to feel you.”

 

“God, the things you’re doing to me,” he softly cursed as he hurriedly lubed himself up. “Move your leg a little bit, yeah, like that.”

 

They shifted one of Peter’s legs up a little bit so that it was at an angle and Tony had a better view of what he was doing. He pressed his tip against Peter’s entrance, watching his beautiful face. Peter turned his head as far as he could to look at him.

 

“What am I doing to you- ahhh,” his question turned into a moan as Tony pushed inside him. Slowly and carefully like he always did.

 

“You know….” He didn’t lose eye contact with Peter as he pushed deeper inside, now grabbing his thigh to help lift his leg. He pushed deeper, and deeper, watching Peter’s jaw drop. Another moan, his eyes rolling back, until he caught himself.

 

“Tell me, Tony,” he insisted. “Ahh… ah you feel so good.”

 

“You almost make me lose control,” he said. Peter reached around him to get a grip in his hair and pull him down for a kiss. They could never stop before they were out of breath, and Peter’s lips started to have that beautiful, puffy red look. Tony rolled his hips to feel Peter’s moans against his lips again. Hot, needy. “You made me fall in love, you make me want you, always, you could make me do anything you wanted to and that only doesn’t scare me because I know how good you are.”

 

“Not, not all that good.” Peter tried his best to keep eye contact with him but every now and then, be it of the pleasure he felt or how tired they both were, he closed his eyes. “Made you… made you end up with me.”

 

“Oh no, Peter, that’s on me,” he slowed his movements, pressing deeply inside Peter and against his back. They physically could not be closer but it didn’t feel like it was enough. “That’s all on me.”

 

“Both of us,” Peter told him. “I always knew what I was getting into. And I didn’t back off. I… I seduced Tony Stark.”

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that cheeky grin Peter was giving him and he kissed him, then his nose and forehead. He looked so proud of that fact.

 

“Yeah, you did.”

 

He felt a little less guilty when he rolled his hips again, keeping his thrusts slow and deep. How Peter managed even that, when that guilt was usually so prevalent in their relationship, almost seemed like a miracle. But after losing him once he just couldn’t do it again, even if Peter would still be around after they broke up.

 

“Deeper, please oohh,” Peter moaned. “More, please, more…”

 

“I can’t go deeper, sweetheart,” Tony chuckled against his shoulder and Peter rolled to lie completely on his stomach. He pulled out briefly, looking down to where his cock was between those beautiful cheeks, rubbing his cock between them again. God, everything felt so good with Peter.

 

“Mhhhm then just…,” Peter settled in, hugging his pillow and sighed. He looked as if he were about to fall asleep and Tony didn’t even blame him. “Just keep going. I want to feel you.”

 

“Even if we don’t come?,” Tony asked, then pushed into him again. How was Peter always so tight and yet so giving? He had never felt anyone like this before.

 

“Mhm, even then,” he mumbled. “But Tony. I’m close. Just a little more…”

 

“Me too, fuck…” He let his head rest on Peter’s shoulder, pressing a lazy kiss to it almost with every thrust. He felt Peter tighten around him, but before he could ask if he knew what he was doing he was overwhelmed by his orgasm. Not as intense as some he had before, but more precious nonetheless.

 

Panting a little, he stayed inside Peter.

 

“Did you…?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Damn, I haven’t… come with anyone in a long time,” he grinned, and let Peter feel his weight on top of him for a while longer. Then he pulled out to let himself fall by his side. Peter immediately pressed back into him. “Sleep now?”

 

“No…” He seemed to wrestle with himself for a while, then made himself turn towards Tony. “Let’s get some coffee.”

 

“Since when do you drink coffee?”

 

“Since I don’t like sleep anymore,” Peter said, sombre.

 

“Ah. Yeah. Understood.”

 

With both of them being as tired as they were, getting dressed took a little while. A shower would come later, they decided. Coffee was more important right now, as was kissing, touching each other, those small reassurances that they were here. Together.

 

“Wait a second,” Tony told Peter, who was halfway across the room, now showered in golden light. “I… need to show you something.”

 

Peter looked adorably curious as he sat down next to him, his shirt slightly askew. Tony reached down, underneath the bed, where he had a small, hidden compartment, and pulled out a small box. A thought occurred to him suddenly.

 

“This is not a proposal,” he blurted out. The confusion was clear as day on Peter’s face.

 

“What… does that mean?,” he asked.

 

“I just had this made for you. A few days ago. And I just realised what it looks like.” He took the small box and held it so that Peter could see, and his eyes went wide.

 

“Holy crap I’m really glad this is not a proposal,” he said quickly, his voice a pitch higher than usual.

 

“It’s just because I had to think of you,” Tony said, and finally opened the box to indeed reveal a ring inside. But it was shaped like a silver spiderweb, delicate enough to be beautiful, but also sturdy enough to not break during any superhero shenanigans. “This is very cheesy, I know.”

 

“I love it,” Peter said, beaming at him now. “Can I put it on?”

 

“That’s kinda what it’s there for.” Tony helped take it out, and slid it on Peter’s thumb. That way it didn’t actually look like an engagement ring, and wasn’t quite that feminine.

 

“It looks so cool.” Peter suddenly hugged him, and Tony dropped the box. He didn’t mind. “Thank you.”

 

“We’re together now,” Tony echoed softly. Those words Peter had wanted to hear for a while. Making this thing public was something Tony just couldn’t do. But he could at least give Peter a promise.

 

They stayed hugging like this until they both almost fell asleep, and grinned at each other. Finally, they decided, it was time for coffee. They both needed it badly. Tony was even too tired to realise that with it being actual morning and not everyone having a fucked up sleeping schedule like he did, the rest of his team would be having breakfast.

 

So that’s what they walked into. Those that stayed at the tower, anyway. Tony pulled back his arm that was around Peter as fast as possible, but he was pretty sure a few of them had noticed. Keep it cool, Tony, he told himself. Totally platonic.

 

“Hey Peter,” Steve greeted him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just wanted to make sure you were all okay,” he said quickly, and rushed to Steve to give him a hug. “I’ve been out of the loop, May didn’t want me to leave.”

 

“Understandable,” Steve replied, smiling down at him. “We’re okay, don’t worry.”

 

“A hug!,” Thor blurted out. He dropped his toast on his plate and rushed over, picking up a giggling Peter. “You’re back!”

 

Tony was smiling at the scene before him, and even Bucky seemed content at the moment, busy holding hands with Steve. Yeah, all of them were a little touchy feely these days, which didn’t surprise anyone.

 

It took him a while to notice Natasha staring. At him. Intensely. Tony tilted his head, a silent question. Then she nodded. He quickly speed-walked over and grabbed Natasha’s arm who glared at his hand but let herself be pulled towards the kitchen counter anyway. He pretended to pour them both coffee as he whispered to her.

 

“You know?”

 

“Duh, I’m the spy,” she said and rolled her eyes. “Seriously, you reek of sex and his hair is even floofier than usual. It’s not that hard to put two and two together. I’m surprised no one else does.”

 

“Natasha I-,” his frantic movements came to a stop, and he clung to his mug, halfway filled. He took a deep breath and kept pouring, still keeping his voice low. “I know how bad this looks.”

 

“Very bad, though we both know were it some young woman no one would bat an eyelash,” she huffed and rolled her eyes, then leaned in even closer. “But I know you, and him. First, he would kick your ass if you did anything against his will, and second, despite all of… you-”

 

“Well thanks,” Tony huffed, but Natasha ignored him.

 

“I know you’re sort of a good guy deep down. If this is happening it means you love him. But to be clear if you break his heart I will cut your balls off.”

 

“Oh I’ll help you with that if I do,” he wholeheartedly agreed with her punishment. No one got to hurt Peter.

 

“Hey what are you talking about?,” Sam called over to them. “Where’s the coffee?”

 

“Oh you know, just cutting my balls off,” Tony told him, and turned around with a few mugs in his hands. “Coming right this way.”

 

He took a deep breath, and ignored the ache in his heart. It would always be there. Because of the things that had happened, because of the things that will happen. Peter’s smile soothed that ache for a while, and he knew that this was worth it, for the both of them.

 

Tony remained somewhat quiet as he watched the rest of his very alive friends talk and joke around. Though Peter looked tired, as all of them did, he was smiling and laughing with them. They would be fine, he thought. All of them. Eventually, somehow, not completely, but fine enough to keep going. After all, they had finally brought peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> By EVERYONE I mean EVERYONE, including Heimdall, the warriors three, and Lady Sif WHO THE MCU JUST FORGOT ABOUT ?! Can you tell I am bitter yet? :'D


End file.
